The Aftermath
by Spoot Poot
Summary: For those who have read Baby Baby Eye Was Born To Kill, here is a little treat for you! Set after the fact. A little bit of crazy, but I got more to come!


Spoot: Gunna get some big love for this, I hope!

Ed: O.o when did you decide to come back!

Spoot: JUST NOW!

From Pig Tails To Skirt Tails.

Elli Lua was a bright young girl. Even at the age of 4 she understood the meaning behind her mother and father's rules. She knew what not to do, and was always polite. When told to do something, she did it, without question. even if the request seemed odd to her. She knew she had one very important job, make mommy and daddy proud. Not a hard task, she never really needed to try to hard. Daddy was big, she knew that much. And Mommy was worm, that was for sure. There was one thing though, that kept her puzzled...Uncle Al.

"_But...If daddy is older, why are you taller?" Elli asked one night, at dinner. A choking noise could be heard from across the table. Al smiled, and looked over at his big brother. The said man was excreting his beverage out of his nose at this point. Al let out a laugh and looked down at his niece. "That, Lua, is a loooonge story!" He finished with a big grin. She giggled and looked over at her mother._

_Winry sat quiet as she ate. when Al came to dinner, she began fearing that moment, when he would steal her loving husband away. Then the fear of him not returning home would strike, and she would find herself unable to speak at all during dinner. "Mommy?" Winry looked up at the tiny girl. "Can Brother come out of his room tonight?" _

_Ed looked up, anger flashing in his eyes. Winry darter her gaze, form brother to brother, to little girl. "N-not tonight, no." She said softly, then went back to her food. Ed let out a low growl, then spoke. "Maybe you should just finish your dinner Lu' and go to bed..." His voice almost a hiss. Elli was taken aback by the harshness. Daddy had never spoke to her before in such a way. Then again, she was told never to ask about her older brother, and she never had, until that moment. She had broken a rule, and was scared out of her pig tails._

"I just don't get it." A now much older Elli, sighed. "I remember all to well that night, I about soiled myself."

"I would't worry about it sis, some things are better left to the unknown. If I were you, I would get away from the door, and go to bed before they catch you, it'll be your ass..."

"I know...I just don't get it! Will you please tell me?" She leaned on the door, placing a tan hand on the wood.

"I cant, now would you just get outta here!"

She opened her mouth to speak when her father's voice could be heard. "What are you doing?" Ed bellowed. Elli looked up in shock. "DADDY! Uh...I tripped!" She snapped. Ed gave her a stern look, then shook his head. "Go to bed. Now." He snapped, then turned and walked away. "Nice save" Came a whisper from the other side of the door. She giggled a bit. "Good night Zero." With that, she picked herself up, and headed to her room.

Winry tightened up the scarf around the young man's neck. "There now, not as noticeable." She tried to sound cheerful, but her son was not so easily persuaded. He was glaring at the floor. "Why wont anyone tell her." He hissed. She backed up a bit. "Zero, please, not this again. I already explained it to you..." He looked up at her, his golden eye gleamed for a moment, and then the blue one flashed. "Calm down...you know what happens when you get upset." She said softly.

Many years ago, when the young Elric couple were just starting their life together, an accident claimed the life of their young son. If there was one thing everyone knew, it was to not underestimate a mother's will. Winry returned, with her husband's life, and the life of her small child. His name was Zero. Within a year she was with child once more. Thats when things started to change...

"_I don't understand whats happened to all the windows." Winry cried out. Edward was still holding his ears. "I mean, really. Every one of them, just...busted...whats going on here!" Ed looked up from his cowering position. "did they stop?" He asked. She nodded, and turned to their crying child. "Zero, why are you so upset?"_

"Is it always like this at dinner?" Al asked. Winry sighed. "No, sometimes we have meatloaf." Al rolled his eyes a bit, and looked over at his brother, who was feeding a baby girl, making every weird face he could. "Where's Zero?" When those words were spoken, the room fell into a hushed state. "Is everything ok? Did I cross some sort of boundary?" Al asked. Ed closed his eyes for a moment, then spoke. "Lets hope not..." within seconds of him finishing his sentence, the room began to shake slightly.

"Seems like someone is awake, I suppose I should go get him..." Winry said. She looked over at Al, who was in a state of confusion. "Al, walk with me." She said sweetly. "Ed can finish up here. Can't you." Ed looked up at her with a nod. Winry began to leave the room, stopping once in the door way. "Coming Al?" She sang. He stood fast, afraid something else might happen if he lingered. He rushed to her side, and the two began down the hall.

"It was almost a year ago, now...when it happened." She said, Al looked over at her as she spoke, in a calm voice, almost to low to make out. He took a deep breath, but she began to speak again. "Elli was only a week old..."

_A babies cry could be heard through the house. Winry was the first to sit up, followed by a very groggy Ed. "Was that Elli? I just put her down..." She whispered, as she got out of bed. Ed let out a yawn, and lowered himself. "She's just fussy, let her cry it out..." That's when they heard the boom. The two rushed into the infant's room, only to find the new born on the floor, and Zero in her crib. "MINE!" He yelped. "how did he..." Ed began, but then remembered his child's strange abilities. "No, Zero, you have a bed, in your room...this is sisters room, and sisters bed..." Winry reasoned, but no use...the child began to get upset...and the room...began to shake._

"The roof collapsed in, and we almost lost Elli..." Al was watching her intently. "you're telling me...he did that..." She nodded. "What you're about to see...may shock you..." She said, reaching for the door. "I doubt that..." Al began. "Brother and I have seen some stuff...I wouldn't worry." Winry shrugged and turned the knob slightly, before she knew it, the door jerked open.

"Mommy!" cried a little child, sitting among a mess of dead birds. Al's eyes went wide. "I see you're upset..." Winry began. "I've asked you, I don't know how many times, not to make such a mess. If you cant get this under control before long, you're gunna hurt someone." She nagged, as she tried to clean, while keeping a straight face. Al walked in, slowly. Zero noticed him, and raised his arms as if he wanted to be lifted. before Al could get to him, the child became angry. "MY ROOM!" He shouted, and trusted his arms forward.

Al flew from the child's room, the door slamming shut. He was smashed against the wall, upside down. Winry opened the door, and smiled. "And this is why we cant have him around anyone. are you ok?" She asked, walking over to him. "MY ROOM!" Zero hollered again, and the door slammed. "He has his daddies temper." She said. "Yeah, I'm fine...what was that!" Winry shrugged as she helped Al to his feet. "Dunno..." She said. Al gave her a look. "If you won't tell me, I'll find someone who can..." She looked into his eyes...and before he knew it, she had said the one thing he thought he would never hear. The child was a homunculus. not just one though...all of them...

Spoot: Done for now.

Al: Are you gunna keep it going?

Spoot: Maybe!


End file.
